Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Warning Points
Note: This system is no longer available on this community. Prior to some controversial blocks, we would like to ensure that every block is justifiable and reasonable. The Warning Point System helps alert users to stop doing such actions immediately or else they will risk penalty. It also helps new users from falling into traps, so that they can have time to improve. We hope this campaign can make the wiki a better place. This system is designed to replace the enforcement of current wiki rules, so that there is a guideline for admins how to react when they witness someone breaking the wiki rules. The new interesting thing is the warning points system. This is somehow similar to Technic Forum's warning point system, only we "award" points in different aspects. Getting a specific amount of points will get you blocked and the points will be reset once a year. Here is a table of getting the number points to the block period. This warning points system will not be applicable in these following situations: *The user has vandalized the wiki (by adding false information, emptying the page, editing user pages without permission, creating redirect pages unnecessarily of the old page, doing edit wars detrimentally and adding spam pages, or any other bot flood related attacks). (1-2 hours for first conviction, 3 days-1 week for second conviction, 2 weeks-1 month for third conviction, 2-3 months for fourth conviction, 4-5 months for every other conviction (indefinite block may be imposed if the user continues to vandalize right after blocking)) (The conviction would be seen in a day, not by the number of bad edits) *The user has created an unacceptable name. (Will advise the user to change the usernames first. I don't know how long it would take for a staff to change the username. If the user fail to have an acceptable name, the user will be indefinitely blocked.) *The user is a sockpuppet to a blocked user with enough evidence. (The same block period as the blocked user) In these situations, the user will be instantly blocked. Here is a table of actions which will/will not give you warning points: Note that if you ignore the warning and continue to convict the undisciplined actions mentioned above on the same day, you will receive another warning. The warning will be sent to your message wall. In that case, if any undisciplined actions of you are still seen after the warning has been imposed, we will give you a second warning. If you think that the warning imposed is unreasonable or misunderstood, you may feel free to contact an admin for your appeal. If you fail to give valid reasons why your warning should be cancelled, you will be awarded another 5 marks to your warning points. This warning system applies to every user in this wiki, no matter you are an admin, a rollback or a normal user in order to be fair. However, your points can be deducted under the following circumstances: *Contribute a lot to the wiki by providing a lot of useful information and pictures to different pages. *Help contain vandalism and do the clear-up. *Have a lot of useful ideas to make the wiki better. This warning system will greatly minimize the chances of a user getting permanently blocked. In this case, we focus on giving chances to users and guide users to contribute to this wiki. We are also welcome if you have any questions. Category:Policy